


Honeymoon

by MaxBetta



Series: SanSan Fics Inspired by Dickinson [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Poetry, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Inspired by Emily Dickinson's poem "Safe in Their Alabaster Chambers"





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Emily Dickinson's poem "Safe in Their Alabaster Chambers"

It was early afternoon on a Sunday, and Sandor and Sansa were still nestled up against one another in bed, naked as their nameday, unworried about the time of day. Winter had come and gone, and Sandor had returned after the great war, declaring his love for Sansa and asking her to be his bride. It had been only two weeks since they wed, and the two of them had created a lovely home for themselves. In preparation for the wedding, Sandor had built them a stone cottage in an expanse of lush green field that was located near a stream. Sansa went about their new home, draping it with fabrics and placing furniture. Just now, a breeze from the window was causing the satin that hung above them to dance gracefully. They could hear the birds chirping in the forest and the bees buzzing in the flower garden nearby.

 

“Sandor?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don't normally care to think on death. But if I were to die right now, right here, I would perish knowing I had felt true happiness.”

 

He kissed her forehead and held her tighter. “Me too, little bird.  Me too.”


End file.
